Usuario:Trafalgar D Law
Buenas! Me presento: Soy un fan de One Piece, que me hace mucha ilusion poder estar por aqui, asi que ayudare todo lo que pueda.Mi nombre como vereis es el de mi personaje favorito, Trafalgar La. Como podreis haver visto, le he puesto una "D", ya que creo que se lo merece :P CeNsUrA!!!!! http://blog.adlo.es/2005/09/lo_que_va_de_one_piece_a_un_pi.html Que se cree la gente?.. Mis Personajes Favoritos (top 10) 10.jpg|10.Pandaman 9.jpg|9.BigoteBlanco (Barbablanca) Teach1.png|8.Teach (Barbanegra) 77867632.jpg|7.Malhumo (Smoker) 45646546.jpg|6. Buggy, The Killer Clown 6.jpg|5.Kizaru 25454545.jpg|4.Eustass Kid 623.jpg|3.Marco el Fenyx 456456.jpg|2.Ace 154.jpg|1. Trafalgar Law ^^ Nakama Nose nose.... Mr2 : Puede ser que se salvara de Impel Down, i haria de "okama" xD Jinbe: Se lleva bien con Luffy, haria de tritón. Visto por donde van en la saga, yo apostaria por el... Vivi: Se desconoce su ocupacion.Podria haverse echo pirata estos dos úlitmos años. Desconocido. No haver sido visto en toda la serie. Super.Equipo! Yo haria un equipo sin protagonistas, y con recompensa por las nuves. Trafalgar Law: Capitan y medico. Apodo: El Cirujano de la muerte. Recompensa:963.000.000 Delito: Operar a Michael Jackson. Jugar al Tetris con Marines Eustas Kidd: Subcapitán violento. Apodo: El rei del Magnetismo. Recompensa: 675.000.000 Delito : Usar pacifistas como papel higiénico . Matar muchos civiles Magellan: El hombre venenoso. ''' Recopensa: 630.000.000 Apodo:Demonio Venenoso. Delito: Intento de envenenamiento a Chuck Norris (fallido). Renunciar el puesto de impel down a la fuerza '''Ivankov: Ex-revolucionario. Recompensa: 700.000.000 Apodo:The King of NewOkama Delito: Competencia a las prost. Ser ExRevolucionario Enel: Tripunalnte Recompensa: 600.000.000 Apodo: El dios del Trueno Delito: Competencia a las compañias eléctricas. Ser un peligro Rononoa Zoro: El espadachin ''' Recompensa: 800.000.000 Apodo: El demonio Santoryu Delito: Usar tres espadas, eso es trampas! Numerosos asesinatos. '''Franky: El cyborg SUPEEER del grupo. Recompensa: 598.000.000 Apodo: Supeeeeer Cyborg! El Cyborg de la Cola Delito:Ser casi tan SUPEEER como Cuck Norris y traficar con la fábrica más grande de cola del mundo . Ser un peligro Heracless: El (casi) Super Heroe del grupo. ''' Recompensa: 375.000.000 Apodo: Heracles el bicho Delito: Ser mas feo de lo que era Duval (no lo aveis visto sin mascara ) Transportar el arpipélago boin al South Blue. '''Marco : El Zoan Apodo: El Fenyx Recompensa: 850.000.000 Delito: Ir con chanclas >.<. Exmiembro de la primera división de la tripulación de BarbaBlanca Mr.2: El Bailarín Recompensa: 280.000. Apodo: El Bailarín De la Muerte Delito: Competencia a las clases de balet. Permanecer en el grupo de fuga de Impel Down y exmiembro de Baroke Works Chopper: La mascota. Recompensa: 50. 180.000.000 Apodo:Algodón de Azucar. El reno Humano Delito: Emmmmm, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... Si eso.... Claro.... ya saves no?.... Experimentar con civiles Historia Aviso : No he tenido en cuenta la letra... Dia de la ejecucion de Gold D Roger. Un niño nació, y su madre desesperada, pensado que era un niño maldito, lo puso en un barril y lo lanzó a lleno mar. Un barco pirata, pensando que era ron, lo abrio. Vieron el niño. Lo presentaron a la capitana. Curiosamente, la capitana siempre havia deseado tener un hijo, asi que lo adoptaron. Lo llamaron "Serno" El hijo fue creciendo, y se combirtio en un gran navegante para los piratas * Huesos rojos *. Un buen dia, se encontro una fruta del diablo. Tenia una fruta Zoan del tipo ドラゴン- ドラゴン (Dragón-Dragón) Que permite al usuario convertirse en un dragón y escupir fuego azul. Gracias a esta fruta ha Serno le establecieron una recompensa de 190.000.000 . Desgraciadamente, ya pasarón muchos años y sus compañeros, y su madre no podian seguir como piratas. Todos ellos tenian recompensas, recompensas con las que no podian aguantar, ya que no podian luchar mas. De repente, aparicio el Barco del marine Smoker, y detuvo a todos los piratas menos Serno, que se fue volando por petición de sus compañeros. Desde ese dia, Serno solo tenia un enemigo : La marina. Mataba a todo el mundo que se le pusiera al medio. Un buen dia, se encontro con un personaje misterioso. El personaje tenia como barco un submarino, y Serno entro. Se encontro con Trafalgar Law junto a su tripulación. Serno estaba demasiado agotado, no valia la pena luchar. Trafalgar Law, compasivo de el, vio que tenia un wanted de 318.000.000 , y le ofrecio unirse a ellos. Serno, rechazó. Trafalgar Law lo intento detenerlo pero se fue volando. Serno se encontro con el barco de Smoker, y tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo, y asi hizo. thumb|Serno, el Dragón Continuará Serno ya liberado de su rabia, se fue volando. De repente, le atraveso en todo el pecho una flecha de kairouseki, que desconocia de donde venia. Callo en una isla. En esa isla se encontrabam unos individios de la trivu " okinatusudragonatsu ", más conocida como la trivu dragón. Si, tuvo suerte Serno en caer en una isla donde havitan gente que adora los dragones. Le dieron la bienvenida y lo hacieron de su tribu. Aprendio todo tipos de Haki, y desperto otro poder que levaba dentro: Si en su forma dragón se come a una persona con una fruta del diablo, adopta los poderes de esta fruta y,los puede utilizar en su forma de hombre.Los hombres de la tribu le contaron una larga historia, en que, un almirante de la marina mato a su jefe, Utusikantan. Serno, como consideraba de su famíla a la trivu, quiso ir a por el misterioso almirante. Le dijieron que tenia que ir en una base del nuevo mundo. De camino, se encontro un misterioso barco cerca de la base, y como estaba cansado quiso aterrizar. El barco era el Tousand Sunny, el barco de los mugywaras. Los mugywaras y Serno se havenian muy bien, y les explico su plan a ellos: queria hacer un asalto a la base de la marina. Los mugiwaras quisieron ayudarles, pero se hizo de noche, y se fueron a sus aposentos. Eran la madrugada, cuando les desperto un fuerte ruido, era un cañonazo. Todos salieron, y lo único que vieron fue dos cosas: Un barco en que havia el apreciado almirante Smoker, junto a otros almirantes, el despreciado Akainu y Kizaru. Serno pregunto rápidamente que hacia Smoker en ese barco, y Franky le dijo que fue ascendido a almirante,por haver arrestado a Marco, que se ejecutara este mismo dia. Continuará Fueron los marines los primeros en atacar , estaban los tres almirantes : Aikanu Kizaru y Smoker ( Aokiji era un almirante de folta ). Nami, Chopper, Usopp y Brook se encargaron de los marines, Franky y Robin de los vicealmirantes, Zoro y Sanji unieron fuerzas contra Kizaru, Luffy luchó contra Aikanu y Serno contra Smoker. Kizaru, estaba asustado. Intentó de atacar pero no pudo, desconociendo el motivo. Sanji y Zoro hicieron su ataque combinado :' Diable Jambe: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou Haché ( Pierna de diablo: Cañon de 180 libras de primera.' De un golpe lo dejaron medio K.O, y el preguntó el motivo por el qual no podia usar su poder. Chopper, mientras tenia cojido de la cabeza a un marine, le dijo que ha Sanji le hizó una transfusión de sangre con los minerales de Kairouseki. Luego Franky dijo que las espadas de zoro, tenian una capa echa del mismo mineral. Ahora era el turno de Serno y Luffy : LA BATALLA FINAL Categoría:Usuarios